micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Alliance of Micronational Crowns
The Alliance of Micronational Crowns, often shortened to the AoMC or the AMC, is an alliance for all micronational monarchies; absolute or constitutional; kingdom, principality or duchy - all are welcome. Any micronation is free to become a non-member observer state without asking, but must consult the Royal Ministry of Foreign Relations if they wish to become a member. First Ministers Positions Below First Minister Members Non-Member Observer States Ministries Member Ministries Member Ministries ''are ministries that are part of and operate in the '''Alliance of Micronational Crowns', but are owned by members of the alliance. All Member Ministries ''are optional, members can opt in or out of any ministry - members can also register their own ministries to be part of the alliance. Ministerial Bodies ''Ministerial Bodies are ministries that are part of and operate in the Alliance of Micronational Crowns. Most Ministerial Bodies are mandatory for all members. Rules of Membership If a member breaks any of these rules they will be kicked from the alliance and demoted to a non-member observer state for at least month, depending on the rule broken (non-member observer states will still be able to use the Dramme if they so choose). How long you'll be kicked for if you break a rule is listed underneath each. Article I Members' claims cannot overlap months Article II Members cannot declare war on one-another months Article III Members must ask the Royal Ministry of Foreign Relations before declaring any offensive war months Article IV Members must not abuse or harm their people in any way months-forever Article V Members cannot make threats against other members. varies AoMC Constitution The constitution of the AoMC was written and set out by Prince Joshua of Princia on the 3rd November 2019. The constitution is as follows: 1.1.1. There will be a total of 3 leadership positions: the First Minister, Second Minister, and Integrity Officer. 1.1.2. The First Minister has a term of 6 months, starting from the end of the previous election to the start of the next election. 1.1.3. The Second Minister will be given control over the alliance during elections. 1.1.4. The Second Minister will be appointed by the First Minister within the first week of their term. 1.1.5. If the First Minister resigns during their term, the Second Minister will be given control over the alliance and must organise an election for First Minister immediately. . 1.2.1. The Integrity Officer will be appointed by the First Minister and has a term of 12 months before the current First Minister can either choose to reappoint the current Integrity Officer or to appoint someone else. 1.2.2. The Integrity Officer's job is to ensure that the Alliance of Micronational Crowns remains united and stable. 1.2.3. The Integrity Officer can veto any of the First Minister's decisions if they could potentially compromise the alliance's structural integrity. 1.2.4. If necessary, the Integrity Officer could forcefully take control of the AoMC from the First Minister to protect its stability, unity and structural integrity. . 2.1. Member Ministries work on a system of ownership. Meaning the Alliance of Micronational Crowns has no power over the Member Ministries, only the member-states that own them do (unless the Member Ministry is owned by the AoMC, meaning it would be called a Ministerial Body). 2.2. The Member Ministries that are owned by the AoMC (known as Ministerial Bodies) are: the Ministry of Foreign Relations, the High Court, the Ministry of Defence, and the Security Council. The Minister for the Royal Ministry of Foreign Relations will be the current First Minister. . 3.1. First Minister elections will consist of 1 vote (if less than 5 people participate) or 2 votes (if 5 or more people participate) 3.2. Elections will be organised by the Second Minister, who will also be in charge of the alliance during such events. 3.3. If the Second Minister does not organise an election within a month, the First Minister will assume control of the alliance from the Second Minister and will organise a election on the their behalf. 3.4. The first vote will include everyone who put themselves forward to become First Minister. 3.5. The second vote will include the 3 members with the most votes from the first vote. 3.6. The First Minister will be the member with the most amount of votes in the second vote, or if only 1 vote is held, the member with the most amount of votes in the first and only vote. 3.7. If only no-one puts themselves forward to become First Minister, the previous First Minister's term will restart. If only one person puts themself forward, that person will become First Minister, without an election.Category:Alliances